


The Mighty

by AngryRedOctopus



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: I'm realizing that Sebastian rarely gets a name in some of my oneshots, M/M, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 14:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryRedOctopus/pseuds/AngryRedOctopus
Summary: You were mighty, and you were stronger.  But I bow no longer.





	The Mighty

“Throw that useless sack of shit in the cell near the beast! Let the heathen get a taste of what will be tearing him limb from limb soon enough.”

Ciel spat out blood as he collided with the dirt of his cell. His whole body hurt after being beaten and dragged from his home. Tears of pure frustration pricked the corners of his eyes at the thought of so much of his time and creativity, gone up in flames…

BANG

Ciel bolted back as a wicked laugh echoed in the blackness, “Aww poor little snack. Come here, I am so very hungry.”

He spat more blood and pushed himself back into a sitting position as he gently pulled down part of his tunic, “Get lost.”

Despite the pressing darkness of the dungeons red eyes and white teeth somehow glowed in the darkness, “Brave words pet, especially if I told our captors that little secret of yours.”

“What do you want then? I’m not going to let you eat me.” He felt around the stiff bits that had been sewn into the back of his clothes and winced at the feeling of broken pieces.

“How about this,” the being said with a click of its inhumanly harp teeth that didn’t move in time with what it said, “I am famished. If you let me drink some of your blood, I’ll do you a favor.”

Ciel snorted, “How do I know you wont just bite my whole arm off the minute I get near you?”

“Our captors do not take kindly to me snacking on their fun.”

“Charming,” he quipped, scratching at the stone wall behind him and rubbing the dirt between his fingers, “I’m not gambling on your loyalty to the likes of them.”

“Hmm, perhaps smart on your part. Indeed, I would devour them all in a heartbeat should they not keep this damned amulet on me… how about a trade? You will get sustenance once every two days, but it quickly makes most ill due to its putrefaction. I will ensure that you eat safe food once a day, in exchange for your blood in return.”

“Still dangerous,” Ciel muttered, taking a rock to the stone walls and rubbing and grating away.

The being now sounded irritated, “ You can bleed into the bowl they give you and push it over if you must… there’s a sharp outcropping above you that can slice into your skin cleanly enough, and I don’t want much…”

“And why should I strengthen the beast that will eat me in a weeks time? I might be more fit, but so will you be.”

“I plan to be free of this place before then, and you would instead be assisting me with being out of your hair, so to speak. Plus I won’t tell them your little secret.” It grinned unnervingly again.

Ciel rolled his eyes, “Fine, I’ll play your game but if I see a hint that you’re getting stronger and not going anywhere then I’ll stop and tell them you were trying to escape.”

“Deal.” As the words hissed, Ciel could just make out in the gloom movement of smokey tendrils climbing out beneath the cell bars and snaking away. A few minutes of silence later, and he heard the clang of something hitting the ground.

“Your food master,” it grinned.

Ciel wandered closer to inspect the bowl. It contained a soup that was probably routinely made for the army, but still nutritious if not bland. He quickly drank it, lukewarm as it was, since he hadn’t eaten properly since his last paycheck. True to his word, he then felt along the inner wall of his cell for the sharp edge. With a wince he sliced his hand and allowed his blood to flow into it. He walked over calmly and set the bowl by the bars they shared, now clearly understanding the implications that the thing could reach into his cell and pull him forward if it wanted to anyway.

He stood back as the tendrils came forward and took the bowl, a slurping sound following, “Delicious little thing. This may even be worth a piece of tack if you let me seal the wound on your hand.”

Ciel rolled his eyes and stuck his hand through the bars, “Whatever. I’m probably dead anyway.”

* * *

 

Five days later, or at least Ciel had to assume by the number of meals provided by the thing in the cell next to him, Ciel was better fed than he’d been in months working free as an inventor. He spent his time spitting into the pile of powder he’d created from the cell wall to create a clay paste. As he was about to use it, there was suddenly a stirring in his cell neighbor.

Ciel could now fairly well make out what happened in the darkness as the tendrils slithered away. But he’d already been fed by the creature earlier, so it was not for that… there was silence for a few minutes then a sudden cacophony of yelling and the sound of people coming. The thing was hissing and spitting as it smokey limbs quickly retracted.

Ciel's eyes burned as lantern light suddenly appeared and men were screaming in rage as they pressed against the cell next to him. A clang sounded as the door swung open, then hissing and snarling as wet thunks sounded. “Let that teach you beast for using your foul magic! Try that again and we’ll make sure there’s nothing left of ya!”

The lights and men then retreated, and silence reigned again. Except for a new strange hissing noise that filled the gloom. Ciel then noticed that the ground near the cell bars between them was damp. He cautiously poked the damp earth, and rubbed it. His eyes lit, then he sighed and went to the wall. Bending awkwardly, he stuck his newly bleeding hand through the bars towards were he thought the sound was emanating from.

A broken, “What’s…thi..s?”

Ciel frowned, “Food. Get up now and hurry to eat. I need your blood mixture.”

“A…trade…the…n. Ve…ry…w…ell.”

And Ciel sat back as it lapped weakly at his palm.

* * *

 

“Spectators! We now see what happens to those who deny the way and follow the path of heresy!! Let him be eaten by the beast!!”

Ciel didn’t know whether to shield his eyes or cover his ears as he was bodily tossed by a guard into the pit. Light was just beginning to creep up into the arena, and thousands of people cheered at the opening of the gates. Disoriented, he simply kneeled as somebody came towards him. A tall dark man made his way forward, black tunic falling around him like fog and thick metal ring about his neck. Ciel wouldn’t have recognized him if not for the familiar red eyes and black tendrils…  He looked about quickly but felt his heart sink when he realized how low the pit was sunk compared to the walls of the arena above. He couldn’t climb that far… instead he looked up at his cell mate. Took a deep breath as the man leaned over him to put his mouth near his ear. The arena had gone eerily quiet.

“Fly now, little bird.”

And Ciel yelled as he was suddenly airborne flying across the gap until he landed with an oof against one of the stone outcroppings where they traditionally lit candles for night events. Laughing, he quickly pulled himself up and began to grab at the jutting stones, climbing higher and higher, only looking back to see guards flooding arena. A few more flights up, and Ciel was grabbed by the arm and dragged towards a box.

“Fuck you you little brat! Trying to escape me! I’ll feed you to the dogs instead!”

But Ciel was more prepared for this happenstance, and instead stuck his hand in his pocket and threw a great handful of rock dust in the old man’s face. As he cried out in shock Ciel braced his weight and gave a great pull, chucking the man over the balcony and hurtling to the ground bellow, sans clothes. And Ciel kept his climbing.

By the time he’d reached the top, the arena floor was red with blood. Several guards lay decapitated, but the demon was covered in more wounds than flesh. Ciel eyed the clothes from the old man in his hand, before yelling and waving to get attention from below. The beast finally tiredly looked up.

“Catch!”

Ciel threw down a key from the pocket in the fabric to the shocked demon, as he spread his feet and pulled out the wings that he’d designed that lay flush to his back. Taking a deep breath, he took a running jump and lept.

Chuckling in amazement, the demon took the key to his collar, “I best go find that little bird.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Lord Huron


End file.
